


I Need Her Too

by MariMoon812



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, The Future Past Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariMoon812/pseuds/MariMoon812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days before the future children travel to the past, Gerome finds Lucina injured alone in her room.</p>
<p>*Rated T for minor graphic imagery</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Her Too

Lucina kept her head up, struggling to mask her limp as she made her way down the halls of the castle. Falchion dragged behind her, suddenly impossibly heavy in her grip. Every time her left foot pushed against the ground agony shot through her, but she tried to keep her pace smooth. She was the only thing holding everyone together. If she appeared to be weak then what would happen to the others' resolve?  


Eventually she came to her bedroom, pushing open the heavy doors and limping inside, finally letting her body respond to the pain. Lucina never noticed the thin trail of blood that had stained the tiles behind her on her trek.  


She laid Falchion gently on the floor, resisting the urge to just let go and be free of its weight. Then, she allowed herself to collapse.  


Lucina managed to stumble a few paces to the foot of her bed before relieving her leg of her body's weight and falling back onto the blankets with a groan. She hadn't been expecting to run into the Risen on her way back and was grateful for her tendency to always keep Falchion at her side. She had managed to fend them all of quickly, but she had just missed the archer around the corner. She hadn't noticed the dastard until the short arrow bolt was sticking out of her thigh.  


Struggling to sit back up, Lucina looked down at the shaft and her stomach churned. The arrow clearly hadn't protruded deep enough to cause any serious damage, this much was clear from the fact that she was still able to walk, but the task of pulling it out still frightened and sickened her.  


"Father could do it." She whispered to herself. "Father wouldn't be afraid."  


Lucina bent over and grabbed the shaft of the arrow, the tiny movement sending a flash of pain through her leg. She clenched her jaw, forcing her body not to shake. Sweat was beading on her forehead and the arrow felt slippery under the palm of her hand.  


"Stop being such a coward, Lucina!" She muttered, tightening her grip on the shaft. If she couldn't pull a small bolt from her leg then how could she expect herself to be able to face Grima.  


Strengthening her resolve, Lucina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, she began to count to three in her head, her body tensing as her fingers tightened around the arrow...  


The doors to her bedroom burst open, and Lucina jumped up with a cry. Her foot pushed against the ground and the sudden shock of pain through her leg was too much, she crumpled to one knee and gazed about wildly for Falchion.  


"Lucina!"  


The voice pulled her from her panic and she looked up in shock as a tall masked boy with dark hair loomed over her.  


"Ge-Gerome?" She stumbled. "What are you doing here?"  


"What am I doing here? Why is there a trail of blood leading to you room, Lucina?" Gerome demanded, showing more emotion than Lucina had ever seen from him. He looked down and his body tensed as he saw the arrow sticking out of her thigh.  


"What happened?" He asked quietly, kneeling down beside her. His voice was flat and deep, the dark mask on his face concealed any thoughts that could have been seen.  


"It's fine." Lucina muttered, embarrassed that the older boy had found her like this. "I ran into the Risen on my way back, the head's just below the skin."  


Gerome was silent. Lucina had grown use to his quiet, stoic nature, but in this moment she wished like she never had before to know what he was thinking.  


Then, without a word, Gerome slipped his arms carefully under her knees and around her back and scooped her up into his arms.  


Lucina jerked back in surprise, the movement shooting pain through her body. "G-Gerome!" She shouted in protest. "What are you doing?"  


"Taking you to Brady." He muttered. "So you don't pull the arrow out in your bedroom without a healer like an idiot."  


Lucina's face reddened. "I don't need a healer. The wound isn't very deep."  


Gerome said nothing in response and Lucina's body sagged. A sigh escaped her lips as she stopped resisting and allowed herself to be carried.  


Gerome moved slowly as he carried her through the ornate halls of the nearly abandoned castle, keeping his pace as smooth as possible so as to not jar her leg. Lucina allowed her eyes to drift shut, exhaustion taking over her as she was lulled by his rhythmic steps and the quiet around them.  


Gerome muttered something.  


Lucina's eyes snapped open. "Sorry, what was that?"  


She could feel his arms tense around her. "I said that they need you." Gerome spoke in a voice almost to low to hear. "The others I mean. Owain, Severa, Inigo, Nah. They're all following you."  


"I know." Lucina whispered, looking down. "That's why I didn't want them to see..."  


"You're human, Lucina, not a god. You can ask them for help, you don't have to hide your weaknesses from them."  


"I'm already asking too much of them." Lucina shook her head. "They're following me back in time, I can't ask them to take care of me as well."  


"They aren't going because you asked them too. They're going because they believe in you. Don't be stupid, Lucina. If you don't ask for their help and something happens then they'll be lost. They need you."  


Lucina said nothing. She had never heard Gerome talk this way before and it surprised her. But she knew he was right.  


"Okay." She whispered. "Thank you, Gerome."

 

Three days passed and Naga's ritual was ready. Lucina's leg was completely healed, thanks to Brady's magic, and she and the others were busy preparing for their journey back in time.  


Lucina stood in front of her mirror, adjusting her sword belt and tightening Falchion to her hip when the door opened and Morgan strolled in.  


"You ready?" He asked cheerfully.  


"Just about." Lucina turned to face her younger brother and a soft smile touched her face as she saw he was dressed in same tactician robes their mother used to wear. "How are the others?"  


"Most are ready and are waiting in the throne room. Inigo is still in the bathroom doing his hair I believe."  


"What about Gerome?"  


"Gerome?" Morgan replied. "Uh I think he's still out in the stables with Minerva."  


"Right. Tell everyone I'll be right there, thanks Morgan."  


Lucina slipped past him and made her way down the halls towards the stables. Her whole body was tense and her mind on edge. What if Risen attacked before they were able to leave? What if the ritual didn't work correctly and everything they've worked for was lost?  


No matter what happened, Lucina knew she needed to speak to Gerome before they left. Just in case.  


The moment she walked into the stables there was a shriek of delight as Minerva caught her scent. The wyvern had always had a fondness for Lucina, which may explain why Gerome had always been more open to her than any of the others. She smiled as she saw the dark dragon lift her head to look at her, and the boy dressed in black riding armor with an axe at his belt turned in surprise.  


"Lucina. My apologies, we're just about ready." The voice under the mask was toneless as usual, any signs of the emotions he had shown to her a few days prior were gone.  


"No, actually I wanted to speak with you before we left." Lucina replied, coming to stand in front of him. "I wanted to thank you for earlier."  


"That isn't necessary." He murmured.  


Lucina shook her head. "No, you were right, I was acting like a fool trying to hide all of my weaknesses. If this plan is going to succeed, then we all have to work together."  


Gerome stared at her for a few moments, his mask blank, and then he nodded. "Then I wish you luck on your endeavors." He paused. "You know I am only coming along to bring Minerva home."  


The wyvern's head lifted at the mention of her name.  


"I understand." Lucina said. "Thank you again, Gerome." She smiled and turned to walk away. "Come meet us when you're ready to leave."  


"Lucina, wait." Gerome said and she turned back.  


"Yes?"  


"You should take this." Lucina watched in surprise as Gerome pulled the dark mask from his face and held it out to her. It had been a long time since she had last seen the thin yet defined features of his face. Since she had last seen his eyes." There may be a time in the past when you'll want to conceal your identity, you may use this."  


"T-thank you Gerome." She accepted the mask and it felt heavy in her hands.  


"Don't mention it. I have others, it will hardly be missed."  


"Thank you." Lucina repeated, her chest tightening at the gesture. "I'll see you inside." She turned and hurried out of the stables.  


Gerome watched her go and Minerva pushed her head against his back, keening softly.  


"I know Minerva." Gerome responded, running a hand along the wyvern's neck. "You're right. I need her too."


End file.
